yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Téa Gardner (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Téa Gardner is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Téa Gardner, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. She appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 5 of Duel World (DM) and can be unlocked as a playable character starting at Stage 6. Blue Gate Keys are required to Duel Téa Gardner at the Gate. The special event Superb Téa Gardner has Téa use different Decks and drop different rewards than usual. Description Biography After the player advances to Stage 5, they will encounter Téa for the first time. She initially expresses dismay that her friends registered her as a Duelist, even though she only came to Duel World to cheer on her friends. She complains that it's not fair, especially since she doesn't even know what cards are in her Deck. However, she audibly decides to make the best of her situation and take the chance to improve her Dueling skills. When the player challenges Téa to a Duel for the first time, she finds out from the player that they can't advance unless they defeat her. She briefly considers letting the player win, but decides that because it wouldn't be fun, the player wouldn't want that either. She then admits that although she may not be the toughest Duelist in Duel World, she has the heart of a champion, and prompts the player to Duel her. Upon Téa's first defeat, she briefly expresses frustration, before deciding that she should practice more so that she'll never feel like this again. She then prompts the player to "keep up the good work," and says she'll be cheering them on. After the player redeems their final unclaimed reward for Téa Gardner's Character Unlock Missions, they will encounter Téa again, who resolves that she's going to start Dueling every day. She reveals that this is because she has a dream of becoming the Duel World Queen, and that she'll accomplish it with the "Dark Magician Girl" card she possesses. Gallery Profile-DULI-TéaGardner.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-TéaGardner.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-TéaGardner.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-TéaGardner.png | Defeat Unlock Missions Decks Character Opponent Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Superb Téa Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Téa Gardner reach a certain Level. Main release Beta release Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Superb Téa, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When Téa loses a Duel against Yami Yugi, Téa says "I can never defeat you, Yugi!" followed by "But I had a blast!" ;Joey Wheeler *When Téa wins a Duel against Joey Wheeler, she says "And that brings your Life Points down to zero, Joey." followed by "Once again, you lose and I rock!" *When Téa loses a Duel against Joey Wheeler, she says "I can't believe it! I lost to Joey? JOEY?!?" followed by "Gah...This is gonna sting for a month." ;Mai Valentine *When starting a Duel with Mai Valentine, Téa announces "Mai, will you duel me?" ;Yugi Muto *When starting a Duel with Yugi Muto, Téa announces "Yugi, let's have fun and duel!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Téa Summons "Dark Magician Girl", a cut-in frame of Téa briefly appears, and she announces "Join me!" followed by "Dark Magician Girl!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Dark Magician Girl" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Dark Magician Girl" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when she declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Dark Magician Girl!" followed by "Dark Burning Attack!" *When Téa Summons "Fire Sorcerer", a cut-in frame of Téa briefly appears, and she announces "Fire Sorcerer, you're on!" **Most of the time when Téa declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Fire Sorcerer!" followed by "Fire Blast!" *When Téa Summons "Fairy's Gift", a cut-in frame of Téa's face breifly appears, and she announces "I Summon Fairy's Gift!" **Most of the time when Téa declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I Attack with Fairy's Gift!" followed by "Enchanted Dust!" *When Téa Summons "Maha Vailo", a cut-in frame of Téa’s face briefly appears, and she announces "I Summon Maha Vailo!" **Most of the time when Téa declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I attack with Maha Vailo!" followed by "Sacred Lightning!" *When Téa Summons "Gemini Elf", she announces "I Summon Gemini Elf!" *When Téa activates the effect of "Skelengel", she announces "I activate Skelengel's effect!" ;Spell/Traps *When Téa activates "Magic Formula", she announces "The Spell Card, Magic Formula!" *When Téa activates "Sage's Stone", she announces "Shine Bright, Sage's Stone! Sage's Stone allows me to Summon Dark Magician!" (spoken as "Sage's Stone can Summon Dark Magician!") Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Spell/Traps *When Téa activates "Mystical Space Typhoon", she announces "Mystical Space Typhoon, activate!" *When Téa activates "Waboku", she announces "The Trap Card, Waboku!" Trivia *Scud, Téa Gardner, Rex Raptor, Mako Tsunami, and Odion, in ascending order, are the characters with the least card-specific dialogue in-game. *There are some Legendary Duelists who have special event counterparts: **Joey Wheeler - Super Joey **Rex Raptor - Roaring Rex **Mai Valentine - Elegant Mai **Téa Gardner - Superb Téa **Chazz Princeton - Serious Chazz **Syrus Truesdale - Tardy Syrus **Jaden Yuki - Spunky Jaden **Bastion Misawa - Inglorious Bastion **Yami Yugi - Epic Yami **Ishizu Ishtar - Gravekeeper Ishizu **Odion - Solemn Odion **Maximillion Pegasus - Fantastic Pegasus **Alexis Rhodes - Alluring Alexis **Weevil Underwood - Scheming Weevil *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters